1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical coupling modules, and particularly to optical coupling modules and a method for manufacturing the optical coupling modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In optical coupling modules, the optical waveguide is positioned between a substrate and a circuit board. The optical waveguide includes a core and a clad. Two flat coupling surfaces are formed on the core. The clad covers the core entirely, except for exposing the coupling surfaces. Two through holes are formed in the circuit board corresponding to the two coupling surfaces. Optical elements are positioned on the circuit board above the through holes via the die bond process for optical coupling with the flat coupling surfaces. The coupling surfaces have certain range of incident angles of receiving light. However, during the die bond process, it is practically unavoidable that the positions of the optical elements would be deviated. As a result, this will affect the optical coupling effect.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.